


Thinking Too Much

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, Cold Case
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio reflects on the beginning of a new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Too Much

Fireworks were going off across the river as the city brought in the New Year. Horatio stood on the roof of the crime lab and watched the dazzling display along with the rest of his team and his lover.

He tried to appear happy, but he quietly wondered how many more years he would ring in before the weight on his shoulders got too much to carry.

“You’re thinking too hard,” was spoken into his ear.

He felt arms circle his waist and he leaned into the embrace. “Oh really?” he dryly remarked.

“Yes, really.”

“Prove it, Lil.”

“Let’s see.” Lily turned him so that he could face her. She reached up and traced his forehead. “Furrowed brow,” she murmured. Her fingers traced the corners of his eyes and dropped to the corners of his mouth. “Crow’s feet and worry lines. All evidence that you have been thinking too much.”

Horatio chuckled. “Not sure that will hold up in a court of law.”

“You are a goofball,” Lily countered pleased to see she had been able to pull him out of his funk. “It’s a wonder why I love you.”

“But, you do,” he said as he pulled her into his arms.

“Yeah, I do.”

Horatio dipped his head. “Happy New Year,” he whispered before kissing her.

fin


End file.
